Shake You Off
by MadameChocolat
Summary: DISCONTINUED. He had, had enough. No more pain, and no more heart break. He was staring anew, and never looking back. But some times the past is harder to shake off, then you would expect. Slash, HBP ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sad green eyes watched as the figure threw crumbled articles of clothing in their trunk, their face downcast in defeat and grief. They stopped shivered as if they were being watched and rocked from heel to toe staring dazedly out a window. He had fucked up this time, he knew he had. For a long time he had been trending on thin ice, but he was always welcome back and had always been forgiven. But now he was in deep shit because Draco meant it this time.

Draco snapped out of his trance, touched his face and was surprised to find his fingers touching wetness. In disgust he roughly rubbed his fingers across his jeans then snatched another shirt from a random draw. His door had been left wide open enabling anyway passing to see into his room. He ignored Blaise and Vincent who stood watching him sadly in his doorway and slammed the lid of the suitcase shut. A few strands of hair had come undone from his braid to fall in his eyes, he brushed them away the tugged at his braid in frustration.

"Draco..."

He had gone stiff as the familiar voice spoke his name so sadly, so...desperately. Instead of turning around he grabbed the case and walked toward his still open doorway. Silently he walked down the corridor connected to the main Slytherin dorm-room, where students had gathered after classes. Nearly half the heads turned his head in his direction as he passed. He knew he must look a mess, nothing like the calm, cool facade he normally kept up but right then he didn't give a shit.

With out a word he swung the portrait door open and stomped his way down the corridors, suit case still dragging behind him. Behind him a another set of footsteps hurried to keep up with him.

"Draco.."

The exit to the dungeons wasn't as far as he thought it would be, in fact it had only taken a few minutes to reach it. There he stood catching breath as the footsteps behind finally came to a stop not far from where he stood.

"Draco what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

Draco watched in cold detachment as Harry doubled over wheezing, leaning heavily against a wall. The taller boy reached toward him and grasped air as Draco side stepped him and grabbed the suitcase again.

"No. But you are."

With strength he didn't even know he had he threw the case at Harry's form, where it hit him square in the chest, sending all the air out his lungs in one whoosh.

"Draco what th-"

"Get your shit and go. Don't ever come near me or the dungeons again. Goodbye."

He dodged another attempt at grabbing him and began walking swiftly down the hall. Harry hissed under his breath as he charged forward, grabbed a small wrist and whirled the other boy around. When a flash of wand showed he smack it away. Draco snarled, punched the other in the shoulder, and jerked out of his grasp.

"Do not touch me. Don't ever touch me."

Hurt flashed across Harry's face, he stood back.

"Draco what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

The blonde gave a sharp humor less laugh.

"You know I had given you the benefit of the doubt too." he began moving restlessly, walking to half down the hall then coming back, hands on his hips. "I had actually thought 'hey maybe they could be wrong', so I went to see for myself. And what did I find Harry!"

Harry flinched away from the hysterical blonde, a feeling of unease had began to swirl in his belly.

"I am just so sick and tired of being sick and tired and I'm tired of this mess. You always wanted to be with Ginny, so fine be with Ginny, but know this," Draco pointed to the door his mouth trembling, as the first signs of tears began to gather along his lower lashes. "I fought for you Harry, and I have always loved but you know what? Your just not worth it anymore."

With out another word he turned, his strides long and even as he finally walked away from the one thing that had caused him so much pain for too long, and he never looked back.

DestineysMistake: Here's the first chapter of an experiment of mine. I blame the soap I accidently drank.


	2. Undecided

1Hey Guys! Its Destiney and I was just wondering if I should add a more detailed chapter to this fanfic. I had originally posted this story as a one shot with no intentions of adding but some say I should and I have been getting some ideas on how this one might play out. Its not going to be long maybe a few more chapters, and I'm still not sure if Harry should get Draco back in the end either. He got to prove he's worthy. This fic can go in any direction, but its up to guys to decide if it will go on at all. So please review and give your feedback, or don't, its whatever, no bad feelings. Ta!


	3. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe and its characters.

Note; the second installment of the original one shot, Shake You Off. Please enjoy.

It hard to explain the place in this one, its still after Draco breaks it off with Harry, except now I'm explaining how they got into the whole relationship what Harry had done to make Draco so bitter about him.

* * *

CHAPTER 2::.::

"You can't just act as if we never happened Harry!"

Ginny hollered, having gone into another one of her more frequent temper tantrums. She had gone to Harry's qudditch practice that afternoon looking a mess and puffed eyed as if she'd been crying that whole night. Harry had ignored her, setting an example for his teammates to do the same and when she realized he didn't care she started crying right their in the middle of the bleachers. Harry had been so angry and embarrassed he ended practice early and sent his teammates to the shower with out looking them in the eyes.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you felt something?"

Harry watched the young woman break into tears right before him, her pretty face pinched, and red with her sobs, and for the first time felt absolutely no compassion for her grief. Ginny had been playing this game for a while now, they'd been together for a year, that much was true and during that time he had felt something for the girl but as they grew older he began to see her in a different light. Ginny was excessively jealous, and often through temper tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted. She was obsessive and demanded that she knew where ever Harry was and sulked when he wanted to spend time with his friends. At first he thought he behaviors normal, even endearing, but as the months went on she become more annoying and demanding, she nagged him constantly, questing him and downplaying something about whenever she didn't get her way. Once she even went as far as to sit in his rooms and through a temper tantrum, refusing to leave when he decided to go out with Seamus and Dean for the weekend instead of staying with her.

Harry didn't have time for this, his head ached and he had N.E.W.T's to study for. He regarded the sobbing woman in front him with no small amount of contempt, a crowd was gathering and he didn't need that kind of embarrassment.

"I have to go Ginny. I'll see you in the Common room later, alright."

Ginny hiccuped and using her sleeve wiped her tear stained face, he could tell by the way he eyes were flashing that she refused to let the argument end there. Desperate he told he the best lie he could think of to get he back in the common room and away from him.

"Well talk later alright."

Ginny fixed him with an intense that glare that said volumes for what she really wanted to say but shook her head in agreement. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles lovingly, Harry snorted at the notion, to think Ginny could do anything genuinely loving was a laugh.

"Later." she rasped and he let her go, pushing her in the direction of the common room gently.

It wasn't till she was safely around a corner that he finally breathed a sigh of relief, no with her out of the way he hitched his bag over his shoulder and made the short trek toward the library.

He had convinced himself that it wasn't her fault, she didn't know, she couldn't help it, she was still so young. That was a lie, Ginny was only a year younger than him but he felt decades older than her, even more so after the war.

* * *

The Library had become his sanctuary those days, the only part of the castle that he was positive Ginny wouldn't harass him in. The cool, dry air allowed his mind to clear and the first time since that night Harry could think clearly, there was nothing distracting him now.

With Draco, Harry felt they had a connection, a common ground they could relate to, and taking into consideration the relationship they once had- Draco had been quick to correct him in explaining that their never was a 'relationship' between them, what they had was sex and a past and very little else- for some odd reason that hurt Harry. Then Draco had been quick to show another point by explaining to Harry that he didn't really know him at all, he knew the Draco he had, had sex with, and the Draco he knew and the Malfoy he knew were not the same. He knew Malfoy, or at least he thought he did. He knew the firm slope of his belly, the softness of his inner thighs, the dip of his back, the beauty mark above the line of his pubic hair, all those places he had burned into his memory so deeply that he could envision them when he closed his eyes. Malfoy couldn't tell him he didn't know him.

* * *

(It geta strange here, but I had this whole scene were Draco goes back and reminisce about how it all began but my computer ate it. I did however, manage to get this before it disappeared as well and it seemed chaotic but bear with me.)

Draco's thoughts:

It had been almost three months into the 'Eve War' as the Daily Prophet called it. Draco had sought refuge in one of his families country villa in the far off county side near Dublin. Snape was his sole connection to the outside world. His father had been released a month before after an invasion on Azkaban, he was found two days later unconscious, drifting in the ocean surrounding the prison and quite insane. The Ministry had dumped him onto his son, who had by then been named the head of the Malfoy name and fortune , to be cared for until the Ministry could properly place him. In the mean time Draco was forced to deal with his lush of a mother who seemed content on drowning her self in any kind of alcohol she could get her hands on.

Most of the villas lush gardens had been cleared and sectioned into vegetables gardens after the Ministry began rationing its food supplies, other sections had been converted into gardens strictly for the growth of magical medical herbs. When he wasn't tending to his mother, father or the damn gardens he was brewing potions, researching hexes and planning counter attack strategies. he never really came into direct contact with the Order he knew which she they represented, their status and even some of the members. He received letters from then constantly, letters that were often times written by Potter himself. Their correspondence had always remained formal, blunt and professional, Draco had seen to that, but like boundaries Harry was intent to defy Draco's carefully laid out rules. It had started with a torn piece of parchment tucked in with the orders report which Draco quickly deposited into his fireplace with out reading it. The second came almost a week later this time on its own by a regular postal owl and suffered the same fate as the first one, as did the third, fourth, and fifth letters, each one lengthening as they added up until finally, Draco wrote a harsh reply back on the back of the seventh letter, ordering Harry to stop sending them at once. the next day he awoke to the gentle tapping of a postal owl at his window pane, a two page reply delicately tied with a blue ribbon around its neck.

Draco found that the harder he pushed the more aggressive Harry's letters came, until he was receiving almost three letters daily from the other man, ignoring him had become almost impossible and something told Draco that if Harry had the chance he would have come to the Villa himself and forced the other man to hear him. Slowly Draco relented with brief impersonal one word replies, and still Harry demanded more until Draco's replies became brief sentences that morphed into well thought letters. They sent letters back and forth, some times page length, or times one liners and even phrases, filled with anything and everything they could have never pictured themselves saying to the people they already knew. In truth, Draco hated the silence of the villa, the constant quite that he would have loved more in small doses, he needed stimulation, conversation anything besides the countless volumes of tomes in the Malfoy library that he already read, or the drunken, nonsensical babbling of his mother in her more lucid moments. He would never admit it to the other man but he anticipated Potter's letters, sometime to the point of waiting in the owlery every morning searching the horizon for any sign of a carrier owl.

Once they were back in Hogwarts, Draco ignored him like a plague. He couldn't get a word in before the boy was moving again, disappearing around corners, in groups of people, or hiding behind the protective bulk of Crabb. Goyle had died at the start of the war, and so had Millicent as well as many Slytherins of their year, which left gaping spaces across the Slytherin table. Harry imagined it wouldn't be hard to corner Malfoy, now that there wasn't anyone to hide behind but Draco was elusive he anticipated a move before Harry could think it. The little brat was harder to catch than that damn cartoon bunny. It wasn't long before he found his chance, Peeves had rigid a suit of armor to decapitate the next person who walk down the south corridor leading to the dungeons, which forced Malfoy to take the east corridor, a route least taken by anyone so it was sure to be empty when Malfoy walked through it.

He had fought his god father, told to except it, he was with Harry whether he liked it or not, and had his father not been so far gone at that point than he didn't doubt he would have been disinherited. He knew he would always be in Ginny's shadow but he wanted Harry and just having him, even it was only a small part of him, was enough, for a while.

He had genuinely fell in love with Harry, and he admitted there was a very heated attraction between them, but other then that there wasn't much to them. He didn't know when but he knew there was something there; how could there not be after having spent so much time with someone for nearly a year. He had tried to fight everything he was, who he was, what he believed, he'd spent countless nights wondering why he was so sympathetic for this- this _boy_, the sole cause of his anger and frustration for so many years. He couldn't force himself to push aside so many years of hatred, and loathing, and self loathing for not being good enough to beat the bastard no matter how hard he tried.

He had tried to hate him like he used to, taunt Potter for his weaknesses, his neediness for human affection, his dependancy on Draco's touch, only to find himself becoming for alert to his emotions. He hated that he wanted to cry when Harry was hurt. He hated wanting to see his smiles. He hated the bliss that came from knowing that he was the other mans sole confidant.

Harry was never his night and shining armor, he never expected him to swoop down and save him from the tyranny of his oppressive parents. He never doubted that Harry couldn't beat Voldermort, he never questioned Harry's power because he knew he was powerful even if Potter didn't, he just didn't expect Potter to live through it too. Because when Draco looked at Harry all he saw a weak scared little boy who just wanted to make everyone happy so that they would love him, and that's what made Draco fall so hard.

He didn't want to hold and cuddle the boy, it wasn't in his nature to do so, not that the other man would have allowed it anyway, because despite Harry's weaknesses he was still unbelievably strong, proud, and thick skulled, stubborn and down right head strung that it made the fine hairs on Draco's arms stand on end. He was passionate and brazen and had a fire that made him stand out scar or not, and truth be told Harry Potter would have stood out with out that damn destiny over his head because that was who he was. Not many people knew but Harry had a morbid, sharp yet wicked sense of humor that made Draco wonder how someone could be so pessimistic and optimistic at once, but he had sincere edge that instead of knowing his personality out of whack, helped smooth out. Draco was constantly at his wits end with him, he kept him on his toes and mind going calculating his next move, sometimes he thought of his relationship with Harry as a giant game of chess, one trying to one up the other and so far Draco was losing. That was not to say that Draco was easily dominated because he most definitely was not, Harry could vouch for that first hand; it had taken too long in Harry's opinion to get past Draco's contempt and frigid nature, and into a neutral zone with the other man. It wasn't long before he was hooked, and from that moment he was in a downward spiral with no possible way out of it. Draco wondered when his life became so complicated.

* * *

The soft embers of the fire bathed the Gryffindor common room and its occupants in its warm glow. Hermione had gone to bed hours ago after asking Ginny is she'd like to sleep over in her prefects room with her which Ginny politely declined. She already had the intention of sleeping in Harry's room for the weekend, she had been sleeping in his rooms since Harry proposed, nearly a month ago. Harry might have still been in the library studying but she would stay up and wait for him, like she always did on his late nights, and especially now after a fight. She'd have to make it up to him.

Harry might not have realized it but she knew about Malfoy, she had always known, and when she had gotten wind of their split she had rejoiced. She knew she had won when Harry proposed. Finally, after so long Harry had finally burned Malfoy out his system for good and he was finally hers. She had worried during the war when she found a note under Harry's pillow and seen Malfoy's meticulous scrawl all over it as well as Harry's long slanted one. She had put it aside though, slipped it back underneath his pillow and thought nothing of it afterwards, The order had been corresponding with Malfoy through out the war she knew that, it was how they received the healing potions, and strategies, as mich as she hated to admit, without them they might not have one half their battles. Ginny also knew that harry was almost always the one to write them. So the letter had to be nothing, just a post script that Malfoy had forgot to add in the letter.

Almost a week later her suspicions were aroused once more when a postage owl, one she didn't recognize dropped a letter on Harry's desk. Harry had been out for the week on some secret mission, or something, and he wouldn't have a chance to read it until he got back so she decided to put in the draw for same keeping. When she went to pick it up she noticed the frayed edges, as if that paper had been used before over and over again and worst was Malfoy's neat scribbles all over it. Her resolve had cracked and she read it, all of it, and was horrified. In a panic she burned the letter, and the one after that when another carrier owl came two days later. She was so relieved when Harry came home a week later, grimy and tired from his mission but whole, and had expressed her happiness by helping Hermione and her mother cook a big meal for them all; she didn't miss Harry's thinly veiled disappointment

Malfoy wasn't a threat to her really, she knew Harry was hers and no others that why she pitied him. He'd never have her Harry and it was so sad that he would never realize that. Ginny watched her the twinkling reflection of her ring against the fires soft emitting glow and sighed in true happiness for the first time in almost two years. Harry was hers, and he wasn't going anywhere now.

* * *

Note: right so that got all the ground work down, its jumbled but improvised please read and review. Thank You. 


End file.
